


Неловкая ситуация, причиной которой Тони был, к его величайшему сожалению, только сильно опосредованно, но которая закончилась так, что привела к ещё нескольким неловким ситуациям, и уж это было полностью заслугой Тони

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, CAPTAIN AMERICA IS DEAD, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Men Crying, Sex till Sorrow, Steve is not so dead as all thought, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, you suppose to drink it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: После торжественной церемонии Тони принёс Баки щит Капитана Америки.





	Неловкая ситуация, причиной которой Тони был, к его величайшему сожалению, только сильно опосредованно, но которая закончилась так, что привела к ещё нескольким неловким ситуациям, и уж это было полностью заслугой Тони

Баки плеснул в оба бокала так, что даже не булькнуло, что уж говорить про звяканье. Должно быть, насобачился ещё во время Второй мировой. По комнате разлилось терпкое алкогольное марево, щедро сдобренное смолистыми нотами, такое густое, что аж в носу защипало.

— За Ст… — Баки запнулся, скрипнул зубами. — За Стива, — закончил он и почему-то поставил стакан обратно на щит. — Не могу. Не хочу верить, что его больше нет.

— Я видел тело.

В горле будто пустыня образовалась, жаркая, с жёстким колючим песком. Совсем как в те времена, когда просыпался от кошмаров после плена.

— Я видел его тело столько раз, сколько тебе лет не исполнилось, — прохрипел Баки и ловким движением отобрал стакан, поставил рядом со своим. — Посмотри на меня. Он жив. Он просто не может так просто умереть. Он же Капитан, блядь, Америка.

Под глазами у Баки залегли тёмные, чуть морщинистые круги, сами глаза казались нездоровыми из-за яркой каймы век, будто перцем присыпанных редкими ресницами. Брови упрямо сошлись над переносицей, морща кожу двумя вертикальными складками — одна длиннее, другая чуть ли не вдвое короче.

— Он жив. Я чувствую здесь, — горячечно пробормотал Баки и, резко схватив, притянул ладонь Тони к своей груди. Под ладонью сильно толкнулось сердце. Раз. Другой. Третий.  
Эта вера, эта противоречащая здравому смыслу надежда, этот мерный стук под рукой — всё это было как наваждение, затягивало. Перед глазами всё поплыло, подёрнувшись едкой влагой, и раньше, чем успел бы подумать, что всё-таки заплакал, оказался в чужих объятиях. Две крепких руки — живая и металлическая — нежно прижали к телу, чужое сердце билось под щекой, волосы на макушке ерошило тёплое дыхание.

— Я вообще-то щит пришёл отдать. Сказать, что… Что ты достоин его носить, что я всё понял, осознал, простил. Ну, и выпить, конечно.

— Угу.

— Разревелся как ребёнок…

— Это хорошо. Боль выходит. Плачь.

Тони плакал. Тихо шмыгал носом, часто сглатывал, стараясь пропитывать чужую футболку только слезами, стискивал руками тянущуюся ткань, напряжённые бока под ней, бодал головой тёплое и такое удобное плечо. Так увлёкся, что не сразу заметил, когда сидеть и вжиматься в такие нужные сейчас объятия стало проще.

— Спасибо. Что дал выплакаться.

Говорить тоже стало проще, горло теперь почти не болело, в отличие от глаз, да и выпить хотеться перестало. Взгляд упёрся в колючий подбородок, скользнул по явно искусанным губам, и только сейчас дошло, что плечо у Баки, наверное, адски болит от того, что кое-кто бездумно за него цеплялся, совершенно забыв, что там крепится протез. Хотя вряд ли от этого было больнее, чем когда Баки разбивал этой рукой стены или чужие кости.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал ещё раз. Поёрзал, пытаясь понять, можно ли уже выбраться из крепкой, пусть и мягкой хватки. И вздрогнул, поняв, что почти полностью сидит у Баки на коленях и задевает задницей явно не пистолет.

— Не за что, — обожгло дыханием ухо. — Я рад, что ты здесь.

— Я чувствую, — съязвил Тони, прогоняя своё смущение и наверняка смущая Баки.

Тот вспыхнул алыми пятнами, но взгляда не отвёл и рук не убрал, всё так же поддерживая, оберегая от мира и внутренних демонов. И даже то, что одна из обнимающих рук была металлической, не уменьшало комфортабельности этих объятий.

Молчание затягивалось, левая бровь Баки поползла вверх, и Тони решил, что с него хватит: такие предложения бывают раз в жизни, и не будь он Тони Старком, если упустит. А обстоятельства… Да плевать на обстоятельства!

Губы Баки были горячими и сухими, а может, это просто казалось, потому что после пары дюжин минут истерических рыданий пить хотелось ещё сильнее, чем после запаха виски. Зато уже сразу после того, как эти горячие губы шевельнулись, отвечая, полностью перехотелось плакать. А потом стало не до анализа, чего именно хочется, потому что получив вполне однозначное, хотя и не вполне вербальное согласие на всё сразу, Баки перестал делать вид, что Тони — хрупкое существо, которое можно лишь баюкать и утешать.

Обычно Тони сам любил подхватить партнёршу, чтобы пронести через комнату и уложить спиной на кровать (а в костюме он мог перенести так кого угодно, весом до пары тонн), но в кои-то веки оказаться на месте того, кого подхватывают и несут, было так зажигающе, будто каждый шаг, с которым Баки с ним на руках приближался к кровати, сам по себе был мини-оргазмом, отдающимся во всём теле блаженным зудом, заставляющим стонать в поцелуй.

Поэтому, когда Баки всё же завершил свою короткую прогулку, и стены на периферии зрения сменил потолок, а лопатки, там, где их не поддерживала крепкая ладонь, коснулись мягкой ткани, Тони охнул и широко распахнул глаза, переживая самый неожиданный в своей жизни оргазм. И не он один, судя по тому, как резко и горячо притёрся к нему Баки пахом, вжимая в кровать. Впрочем, если Тони верно помнил интересное из медкарты, на долгую передышку можно было не надеяться.

Потянувшись снять гарнитуру, он обнаружил, что ни гарнитуры, ни рубашки, ни туфель на нём уже нет, да и брюки спешно покидают тело, повинуясь ловким и точным движениям чужих пальцев. Сам Баки всё ещё был в том, в чём открыл ему дверь, то есть в мягких домашних штанах, вытянутых на коленях, в майке и в перекосившейся после того, как Тони основательно запустил пальцы в его шевелюру, бандане. Кровать была чуть менее стрёмной, чем можно было ожидать от этого задрипанного места, что означало, что Зимний Солдат научился ценить комфорт. Или вспомнил, что это такое.

А потом Баки закончил разоблачать его, в два движения избавился от своей одежды, и Тони на собственном опыте убедился в правдивости раскопанной информации об интимных деталях его физиологии.

Идеальная координация делала возможными множество почти акробатических движений, и это позволило отметить, что давнее желание добавить к обязанностям Наташи приятный бонус, было весьма дальновидным. Ещё Тони успел подумать о Стиве, чьей координации движений тоже мог только завидовать (вне брони, конечно, — в броне Тони обставил бы их всех), и скорбь, попытавшаяся подняться вслед за этой мыслью, была смыта сокрушающей волной чисто физического наслаждения. Баки, поначалу вёдший в их горизонтальном танго, легко подчинился, стоило Тони лишь намекнуть, что он желает перехватить инициативу, и отзывался не менее чутко, как до того сводил с ума Тони, с первого раза запоминая, где и как надо приласкать, чтобы тот кричал, теряя остатки связного мышления. Распластавшись на широкой вздымающейся от частого дыхания груди, сжимая ходящие ходуном мощные бока, впиваясь губами в доверительно подставленное горло, кончая во второй раз за этот вечер, Тони чувствовал себя неимоверно живым.

В этот раз Баки чуть задержался, что дало возможность ощупать каждый дюйм его члена — от налитой сочащейся влагой головки до дёрганно пульсирующего основания, уходящего вглубь тела за плотно поджавшимися яичками. Палец легко скользнул внутрь, Баки подался навстречу этой нехитрой ласке, его стон отозвался вибрацией на губах Тони, плеснуло горячим.

— Третий раунд? — ужаснулся Тони, когда, отдышавшись, Баки снова потянулся к его губам, но ответ заглушили одновременно раздавшиеся тревожный вой гарнитуры и стук в дверь.

Пока Тони поднимался, Баки успел вскочить, перекинуть ему гарнитуру и прокрасться ко входу, замерев сбоку, чтобы не попасть под пулю, если сквозь хлипкую дверь будут стрелять.

— Пятница? — прошептал Тони в гарнитуру.

— Прошу прощения за громкий звук, но на предыдущие вызовы вы не ответили, — скороговоркой выпалила та. — Вы просили ставить вас в известность, если поблизости появится кто-то из Мстителей. Насколько мне известно, Стив Роджерс назначен почётным членом команды. Статус “посмертно” нуждается в пересмотре.

На словосочетании “член команды” Тони схватился за сердце, а когда мгновением позже Баки распахнул дверь, придержал второй ладонью незамедлительно отвисшую челюсть. Если только стоящий на пороге человек не был андроидом, случайным двойником, инопланетным засланцем или оборотнем, посмертное почётное членство в Мстителях Стива Роджерса и впрямь нуждалось в тщательном пересмотре.

— Решил воспользоваться твоим приглашением, — начал Стив явно заготовленную речь, и тут заметил, что в прямой видимости у него не старый приятель, а голый Тони. — Э-э-э… — протянул он, крутя головой в поисках Баки, и, найдя его — не менее голого, чем Тони, хоть и более угрожающе выглядящего, — покраснел так, как умеют краснеть только воспитанные в начале прошлого века моралисты.

— А мы тут твои поминки празднуем, — не к месту пошутил Тони, не в силах даже шевельнуть рукой, чтобы прикрыться.

К счастью, Стив всегда приходил в себя быстрее любого из них. Да и психика у него после всего пережитого стала неимоверно гибкой. Он перешагнул порог, прикрыл за собой дверь, хлопнул всё ещё недоверчиво, пусть и радостно разглядывающего его Баки по плечу и тактично удалился в сторону кухни, где так и лежал на столе щит, на котором стояли два наполовину полных стакана. Баки проводил его взглядом, вернулся к кровати, опустился перед Тони на колени, мягко отвёл его руки от груди и лица и крепко обнял.

— Я же говорил. Капитан, мать его, Америка.

Тони неловко обнял Баки в ответ и уткнулся в дрожащее плечо, размазывая по нему счастливые слёзы и пытаясь оттянуть тот момент, когда придётся объяснять Стиву, почему двое его близких друзей, которые при его жизни едва могли друг друга терпеть, оказались в одной постели почти немедленно после его очень торжественных похорон.

Ну и, конечно, Тони было нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы пройти все стадии принятия в обратном порядке.


End file.
